Tuff
Tuff is Tiff's brother and sidekick. Contrary to popular belief, he is at least 30 years old. He is small and talks like a 5 year old because of a rare mutation caused by prolonged exposure to conspiracy theories. (Tiff, his sister and master, caused this with her constant mindless droning about conspiracy theories.) Tuff often writes secret papers that he prevents Tiff from seeing about how much he hates Tiff's babbling about conpiracies. He pretty much hates Tiff at this point, but doesn't say anything to avoid angering his master (Tiff) or causing Dedede to have a mental breakdown. Personality Tuff has very high amounts of intelligence, but pretends to be stupid to appease his sister. He knows the meaning of life, the universe, and everything, but he won't say it because he is pretending to be dumb. Tuff is overly adventurous (when Tiff is not around). He once jumped off a cliff and into a local resevoir and then swam upstream (because downstream was too mainstream) to Whispy Woods. There, he gave boring facts to Whispy. One of them was the key to survivng the alien invasion that will happen in 420 years, but Whispy ignored him because he was tired and just got home from a really rough day at work, and was bored. Tuff also makes the worst Stinky Cheese in Dream Land. Meta Knight once commented on Tuff's stinky cheese: "This is the single worst thing that I have ever had to suffer through in my long existance. Of all the foul, disgusting, putrid, odorous, ransid things, this one is the worst in all of those categories. The creator of this pathetic excuse for stinky cheese should be locked in a bathroom at the bottom of the ocean for 11 months and forced to eat nothing but this slimy, smelly garbage. He should also be forced to play tiddly winks with my dog! This horrible, #*&%^ing horrible piece of $*&^% needs to be blown up, have its remains thrown to the walls, Blow up the walls, stomp the remains of the walls into the dust, and throw the dust into a pit of fire. Then throw the ashes from the fire off of a cliff. I would litterally rather eat Tiff's fart gas than this. I am now throwing this in the trash bin, where it properly belongs. But before I do so, let me say one thing. No one should have to suffer through with this distgusting, ransid, foul, putrid, excuse for cheese. So let me issue a little "PSA". This is not fit for human consumption. And I am now formally dropping it into this trash can, to rid the world of this garbage. Tell Tuff to never, ever, in his life, make this again. If you see anyone with this cheese, tell them that it is a human health hazard. It is seriously the cheesy equivalent of toxic waste." *Meta Knight throws cheese in trash* -Meta Knight on Tuff's stinky cheese Trivia *Meta Knight actually hates Tuff because "He has caused me genuine suffering with this cheese." *Tuff also runs his own blog, titled "Obscure Trivia That is So Interesting Your Mind Will Explode", that he does in secret, away from Tiff, so she has no idea about it. However nobody knows about it, and it's incredibly obscure. You could call it " an obscure blog that is so interesting your mind will explode", I guess. *Tuff once inadvertantly dropped a book on Meta Knight's head, further strengthening Meta Knight's hatred for Tuff. *Tuff has no belly button.